


Madkkuno

by Melancholy_Danny



Category: Corpse - Fandom, sykkuno - Fandom
Genre: Anger, Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, One Shot, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28351743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melancholy_Danny/pseuds/Melancholy_Danny
Summary: Sykkuno decides to confront Corpse after he realizes he's jealous of all the flirting.
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 437





	Madkkuno

Sykkuno stared at the black door in front of him. It was freezing outside, and he was beginning to get soaked from the rain that was falling harder. 

But he didn't care. He was angry, livid. 

He and Corpse had been friends for a while now, and fans loved whenever they'd simp during streams. Admittedly, Sykkuno was falling for his friend, which was leading to jealously when corpse flirted with others. 

Bretman had asked Corpse what he'd be eating, besides him. And joked about ring sizes. Karl and Ludwig have also had their fair share of flirting with the faceless male. 

Corpse gave sykkuno his address a week ago, so he could mail him a Christmas gift. Sykkuno knew better than to show up unannounced. He knew corpse didn't want to be seen, even though he'd already shown him pictures of his face. But it's different in person, more intimate. 

He knocked roughly on the door, knowing he'd be awake at this hour. It was past midnight, but he didn't give a damn. He heard shuffling on the other side of the door before it opened. 

He looked into brown eyes, shocked, confused, and worried. "S-Sykkuno? It's raining, what are you-"

"Shut up"

The younger froze, not sure what to say. Shut up? 

"Excus-"

"I said shut up!"

Sykkuno shoved the male back into the house, stepping inside and slamming the front door behind him. Corpse stumbled a bit, but didn't fall. He seemed a bit pissed now, but cooled down. He couldn't ever be mad at Sykkuno, even when he pulled shit like this. 

"How dare you play with my emotions. Is it fun, corpse! Making me feel like maybe I have a chance, only for you to flirt with every goddamn man you talk to!"

"What?" Corpse scoffed, looking like he'd just seen a ghost. "Sykkuno, what the fuck-"

"You can't do this to me. You can't make me feel something. Do you know how hard it is for me to trust people? And you come in, making me feel safe, just to spit in my face!"

"Sykkuno those are jokes!" Corpse screamed back, stepping towards the elder

"So it's all a joke to you, right?" Sykkuno knew he was being ridiculous. He had no right to be jealous when he wasn't even his. He knew corpse was straight, knew he didn't mean anything he said. He shouldn't be taking it out on him, but he was overwhelmed. 

"It's all just one big fucking jok-"

"I love you"

And for once this entire conversation, Sykkuno was speechless. He stared at Corpse, wide-eyed. 

"What?"

"Sykkuno, the simping is a joke.. But.. Not all of it is fake, okay? I didn't know you were taking it to heart. You know I'd never intentionally hurt you.. " he started. 

"I thought I was straight, turns out I'm most likely uh.. Bisexual? I don't want a label. But meeting you has made just everyday so much easier. Especially when I'm in pain.. I watch your streams when I'm not in them, and our phone calls really make my days. At first I was joking just to see if it was real.. And then I used it as a way to I guess, selfishly get my feelings to you without rejection 

"I flirt with my other friends, but it's not the same. Sykkuno, do you know what I'd do for you? How many times I've wanted to just.. Drop everything and tell you how I feel? I'd do anything for you. I lived twenty-three years without you, but now that I have you in my life.. I don't want to experience another day without you"

He stepped forward, grabbing onto Sykkuno's, now shaking, hands. He looked up at corpse, his eyes wet. "I'm.. I love you too. I'm so stupid, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come here like that.. You didn't deserve that.. "

Corpse shrugged, leaning down to press their foreheads together. "It's okay.. I'm stupid for not saying anything sooner.. It feels so good getting this out.. I guess I should've listened to Rae when she said you returned my feelings.. I'm sorry if I ever made you feel insignificant, Sy. Because you're my whole fuckin world"

The anger and hurt of before was all forgotten when his soft lips met chapped ones. But he didn't care. Corpse was his, only his. They had something special no one could take away. And as strong hands found their way up his shirt, nothing else mattered to him.


End file.
